This invention relates to an automotive tie-down and, more particularly, to a tie-down fitting for effecting a detachable connection to different loads.
The necessity for tying down a load during transport is well known. Tie-downs are used for holding varying types of loads, such as motor vehicles during transport. Normally, the tie-down includes a fitting for effecting a detachable connection to the load and a flexible transmitter for attaching the fitting and attached load to the transporting vehicle. In many instances, some device is also provided for tensioning the flexible transmitter to insure good tie-down of the load. It is not uncommon for a particular tie-down to be used in conjunction with the typing down or attachment of varying types of loads or for tying down loads of the same general type but having different attachment means for cooperation with the fitting. It is almost impossible to obtain the cooperation of the shippers in providing the same tie-down attachment for all loads.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved tie-down fitting that may be used with loads having different types of attachment means.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tie-down fitting for tying down motor vehicles during transport that may be attached to vehicles having different types of attachment openings in their frame or under-structure.